Easter painting
by BondSlave
Summary: Jack decides to help Bunny out with his egg painting, seeing as Easter is right around the corner.


Disclaimer: I obviously do not own ANYTHING. I am also not making any money off of this. I am merely spreading my love for Rise of the Guardians through fan-fiction.

Authors comment: So, I finally decided to jump on the RotG fan-fiction band-wagon. I went and saw the movie four times in theaters, and have my own copy of the movie on my computer. My friend bought it and since I'm poor I ripped it from her DVD. Since the movie is kind of an Easter movie I thought why not start this party by writing something for Easter? So, I hope you enjoy, Happy Easter.

-Easter-

Egg Painting with Jack Frost and Bunnymund

Jack sat atop one of the moss covered egg golems watching lazily while Bunnymund dashed back and forth amongst the sea of thousands and thousands of walking, running, and hopping egg sprites; all of which were in need of some coloring. Easter was just a few weeks away, and Bunny was busy getting ready, painting each egg with individual designs and caring for them with such love.

The Phouka had been slightly mantic when Jack and arrived at the Warren two days earlier, going on and on about how he didn't have time to deal with the obnoxious show-pony while crazily dashing about attempting to round up his eggs. Jack hadn't taken much offense at the treatment; he understood where Bunny was coming from.

Ever since the incident with the Boogeyman, Bunny and Jack's relationship had shifted from frienemies to friends; and due to that Jack ever so often decided to give the Phouka a break; this being one of those times.

He'd quietly sat back not getting in the bunnies way and simply watched while the six-foot-tall Easter Bunny slowly lost his marbles. It was amusing, but Jack couldn't help but pity his friend. So, finally deciding enough was enough, Jack slid off of the egg golem and approached his manically painting friend.

"Why don't I help you with these?" He asked as he bent down to pick up one of the unpainted eggs. The reaction was immediate. Bunny tuned and scooped up the egg so quickly Jack actually had to blink before straightening up.

"What? No. Why? This is some joke isn't it? You just wanna mess up my precious googies! Don't you touch a single one of them!" Bunny snapped, his accent getting thicker as his furry stuck up at odd angles, making him look even madder. Jack cocked a dark brow and smiled.

"Bunny relax, this isn't some joke, and I'm serious. I wanna help you." He assured as he reached out his hand for the egg cradled protectively in the bunnies' large furry paws. Bunny however did not release the egg, which wiggled against his pink pads slightly, eagerly awaiting its turn with the paint brush.

Bunny eyed the winter elf with suspicious green eyes, his ears resting flat against his head, and his nose twitching slightly. His relationship with Jack may have improved ten fold since the days of old, but that didn't mean Jack wasn't a prankster; he still pulled more than his fair share of pranks, most of which were on Bunny himself.

"Come on Bunny!" Jack huffed. "Easter's just around the corner and you're still up to your eyeballs in un-painted eggs. Let me help you before you start pulling your fur out or something." He couldn't help but chuckle at the image of Bunny with bald patches. He wondered what the Guardian of Hope would look like shaved. Probably adorable. All pink, grey and stripped.

Still with a mistrusting glint in his eyes Bunny finally handed over the egg, which Jack took and cradled in his cold hand. He smiled at the Phouka before snatching up a second paint brush. Crossing to the river where some of the eggs were already bathing before being treated by Bunny, he dipped his paintbrush into the liquid and pulled it out once it was coated with an array of colors.

Sitting cross legged with eggs bouncing around him, Jack began painting. He could feel Bunny watching him, but he ignored the feeling; he poured all of his focus into painting the wiggling egg in his hand. It was a lot harder than it looked. How did Bunny manage when the eggs were wiggling and trying to bounce out of you hand? Jack smiled; he really did admire the older Guardian. His job was tough.

"Hold still will you?" Jack laughed quietly as the egg yet again attempted to jump from his hand, causing him to paint his thumb several different shades of green. "I'm almost done." He assured before beaming brightly. "There!" He then set down the egg which eagerly bounced and hopped away.

Bunny eyed the egg as it zigzagged passed him. It was painted a lovely shade of green with little pink and blue tulips rounding its middle. Bunny's ears perked up and his whiskers twitched as a smile spread his pink lips. Jack had done a pretty good job. Glancing back towards the river bed he found Jack sprawled out on his stomach leaning over the rainbow liquid. He was holding a wiggling egg gentle between two fingers and was lightly dunking parts of it in the water; quick little dunks so only a small amount of color coated the white shell.

"Hey Bunny, check this out." He called excitedly as he quickly got to his feet. He tuned a beaming smile on the Phouka as he held out the egg which was excitedly kicking its little feet. Bunny approached his nose twitching as he examined the egg in the frost sprites hand. "Tie-dye!" Jack stated excitedly.

Bunny couldn't help but chuckle as the little tie-dyed egg jumped from Jack's hand and climbed down a vine before reaching the ground and joining the other eggs. "You're not half bad at this snowflake." He complimented as he retuned to painting his own egg. Jack chuckle-snorted and shrugged his shoulders.

"It's not like this is the first time I've handled a paint brush." The Guardian of Fun stated as he scooped up another egg and began painting it as well. Bunny glanced at him and cocked a dark brow.

"Oh yeah?"

"Well yeah, I mean, I used to mess with painting things all the time. Of course, not with actual paint." Jack stated as he pressed his fingers a bit tighter on the handle of the brush he was holding. The wood was immediately covered in frost, which crept down the brush before spreading across the paint on the egg, leaving behind a lovely blue and green frost-fern pattern. Jack shot the bunny a cocky smile. "I'm more into frost-painting myself."

The two continued on like that for hours, painting eggs, throwing praise and sarcastic comments back and forth, and occasionally arguing whether or not an egg should be a certain color or not. Jack was fond of blues while Bunny preferred yellows, pinks and greens. They eventually settled the argument when Bunny said that Jack's eggs could be blue so long as they had yellow, pink or green on them somewhere. Jack agreed.

"I can't believe it." Bunny exclaimed as he put his paws on his hips and gazed out over the valley where a sea of colored eggs bounced around happily. "Two days before Easter and we're done. We've painted every last googie."

"Well of course. I mean, there were two of us! We were bound to get it done faster!" Jack said with a smile as he hopped atop his staff and looked out over the sea of eggs. He smiled as he watched the shifting colors. Bunny gazed up at him.

Jack was covered in splashes of paint, a yellow splatter here, a green there, a pink streak across his cheek; not to mention his feet were stained every color under the sun. Bunny chuckled, drawing the teenagers' attention. Wide confused blue eyes starred down at him.

"What?"

"Well look at ya! You're covered in paint. Not very professional mate." Bunny teased as he crossed his arms and rested his weight on his left hip. Jack's eyes narrowed and he jumped down from his staff and approached the taller, older Guardian.

"Yeah well maybe I didn't want to be professional. Maybe I wanted to have a little fun while working my butt off."

"A-huh, oh yeah, sure." Bunny rolled his eyes and turned and headed down the hill. But he didn't get far, Jack, paint brush in hand, had dipped it back into the river before chucking it towards the bunnies back.

The paint brush hit Bunny right in the back of the head, splattering his fur with bright yellow paint. The Phouka froze his ears straight up, shoulders hunched, and fur sticking up on end. Jack grinned as the other Guardian tuned around, eyes narrowing.

"Now look who's covered in paint." Jack teased with a laugh.

"Oh, you asked for it now mate." Bunny warned before leaping towards the younger Guardian and sending them both into the rainbow river.

Twenty minutes later the two Guardians sat on the edge of the river their pained laughter dieing away and their hair, fur, and skin dyed every color of the rainbow. Jack beamed up at the taller figure and leaned back on his hands.

"Thanks Bunny."

"For what?" The Phouka asked curiously, brow cocked. Jack smiled before lying back against the grass, resting his hand beneath his head.

"For letting me help." He stated as he closed his eyes and sighed. Bunny blinked starring at the younger male for a moment before smiling and lying back as well

"Not a problem mate. Thanks for the help."

"Anytime."

"You're gonna help me hide em aren't you?" Bunny asked causing Jack to laugh.

"Are you kidding? What makes you think I'm going to be sticking around here till Easter?"


End file.
